Samuel Best
Traits Smart, Funny, Friendly(Only to friends), Epic, Loyal, Courages, Awsome, Protective, Caring, Kind(Only to Friends), Creative, Secretive, Mantel, Mean (To strangers or Enemies),Cunning, Strong willed, Doesn't give in easly, Acts to quickly, Loyal, Wise, Great Listner, Awsome, Fierce, To trusting and Epic. History Matthew met Nut whiel at an astronany tower. The two got to know each other and fell in love. Later Matthew took Nut to his place. They stayed together for the night and the next morning there was a note just saying "Matthew, I had the night of my life, Nut". Matthew in shock started to belive that he just imanged the night. but nine months later he found a boy with a note on his door step. The note said "Hello Matthew, here is your son, Nut", now he knew he didn't imanged the night. Samuel never knew his mother and always asked what happened to her but his father just said "When your older" which is the most annoying respons ever. When Samuel started school he would always get detantion for stuff he never did; Like when he was in the fiveth grade, one of the kids got Cyber bullied and Samuel got the blaim and when he was the sixth grade, another kid got beat up and again Samuel got the blaim. Matthew was woried about his son and always asked why Samuel was doing these things but Samuel kept saying he wasn't. Matthew kept doing it and Samuel started to hate his father more and more. When Samuel was sixteen he was tried with all the bulling and ran away from home not before finding his worst bully and beating the guy up very badly. After a month he ran into a girl called Thalia who was a daughter of Horus, the two relised that there families hate them and stayed on the run together. Samuel develeped a crush on Thalia and she develeped a crush on him. One night, two years later, of avoding the police (Thanks to Samuel) the two ran into a bunch of chaos Nymphs (about 30). The group killed Thalia and wouned Samuel badly. He was able to run to Camp Giza before passing out. Powers Offensive #Children of Nut can create powerful gusts of wind, however, the stronger the gust, the more it drains them. #Children of Nut have the ability to create small storms, and make clouds gather around a certain area #Children of Nut can create minor whirlwinds Defensive #Children of Nut can make a sheild out of wind #Children of Nut can make armor out of wind #Children of Nut can create a small tornado which can be used to block projectile attacks for a short time Passive #Children of Nut can fly, faster then the fastest flying bird in the world #Children of Nut have more energy and heal quicker in the sky Supplementary #Children of Nut have the ability to hover or fly, this hardly ever drains them #Children of Nut have the ability to call upon the winds to speed their movements or attacks; this can also be used to slow the movements or attacks of others Counsellor and Leitenant Only #In rare cases children of Nut can create a massive storm, with rain, lighting and tornados over a large area. Traits #Children of Nut tend to love flying #Children of Nut tend to love birds #Children of Nut tend to love the sky and air Anthom Relationships Category:Male Category:Children of Nut Category:Head Counciler Category:KaneChroniclesNo.1 Category:Demigod Category:Characters